Love has Come For Sesshomaru
by YeahI'mTheFreakinWoMan
Summary: Sesshomaru is about to find out that he too, can love. Pairings: SesshomaruKaguara, InuyashaKikyo, MirokuSango, KagomeHojo. I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, just so you know, this is my first ever fanfic and I really want to know how I do, so if you could possibly leave a review at the end of this, it would really help.**

**By the way, I don't own Inuyasha-the show, the story line or the characters.**

**Pairings- Sesshomaru and Kagura**

**Some Inuyasha and Kikyo**

**Implied Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Miroku and Sango**

**1234321 **

"Why don't you just get a life and stop bugging mine!" Kagome screamed at Sota who had only asked her to help him with is math homework.

"Or, why don't you start being nicer to people and maybe Inuyasha will start loving you back!" Sota yelled at his older sister.

Was that it? Was that why he was so against them becoming official? Against acknowledging his love for her? Because she was mean?

Kagome laid down on her bed and began to cry. Even Miroku and Sango were happy together now. She didn't know what to do. Then again, now she thought on it, a while back Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her, and she hadn't taken it gracefully. Then he started withdrawing himself from her. Whenever Koga flirted with her Inuyasha just walked away, and now, Koga didn't like her, he was marrying Ayame, the wolf demon he had promised to marry years ago. He hadn't gotten mad and possessive like he used to. Thinking of this made her cry even more.

Kikyo was good now; Inuyasha had no reason to hate her now.

Kagome made her way to the well in the hold building in her shrine. She held the now, full jewel in her hand and knew this would be the last trip she made to the feudal world. The last time she would see her true love.

Slowly, she got up on the side of the well and jumped. She then hit the floor and climbed back up to find the old building gone and a field of green grass. She walked over to Inuyasha's tree. The place she first laid eyes on the half demon. Well, soon-to-be full demon. She knew his plan for the jewel. Since the first moment he had wanted the jewel she knew his plan. She had also known that he hated liars, and maybe that's why he hated her right now. She didn't tell him that she was leaving. She had barely told him anything lately.

"What took you so long?" said a cold voice from above her. She looked up to see a red Kimono flowing in the light breeze.

"Inuyasha… I came to give you the jewel. I have no need for it, and you have a plan so just take it!" she said quietly, throwing the jewel at him and saw he catch it with grace. She ran back to well and jumped in. that was it. That was the last time she would see her loved one. She climbed out of the well and ran back to her room, crying loudly.

1234321

"Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for us." Yelled Jaken, who was half asleep.

"No, Jaken, stay here and take care of Rin." Sesshomaru ordered Jaken, while looking over to the sleeping girl.

"Yes, Me Lord" said Jaken bowing his head and returning to sleep himself.

Sesshomaru walked through a forest for quite some time before he came across a well groomed demon. One that controlled the winds. Kagura.

"Nice to see you, Sesshomaru." She said politely. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I was curious as to why you wanted to see me." He replied in his usual icy manner.

"I wanted to thank you, for freeing me. It was you after all who killed Naraku and I couldn't be happier." She said, smiling. She was, after all, a free wind sorceress now. She live the way she wanted to.

"I didn't do it for you, Kagura. Keep your gratitude." Said Sesshomaru. This made her a little angry. She was thanking him and he was throwing it back at her.

So she threw something at him, just a little weapon and yet dodged and with his speed he was right beside her.

"Do not threaten me, because I will end your life, like I did his." Said Sesshomaru, throwing her across the ground. Finding her self inside a hut. She looked up to a noise and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. She quickly stood up and the battle continued for an hour inside the little hut, neither throwing blows that would actually hurt each other, not even hard enough to bring down the little place in the forest. Sesshomaru had the upper hand and managed to pin Kagura to the wall with his only hand.

"So, I guess you win." She said quietly.

"I guess I do" he agreed. Then she leaned in and kissed his lips. He stopped her and looked at her as if she were an alien, then he kissed her hard. This took her by surprise, but she eventually deepened the kiss. Until they started taking off their clothes, rather roughly.

**There we have it, chapter one. Please review what you think and let me know if you want another chapter. I have it all written out, but I'm only going to post them if you want more. So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter two. Thankx for the reviews, I appreciate them.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha just stood there holding the sacred jewel, staring into space. Kikyo was still just a dead person, but she still held his heart, just as he held hers. He shook his head, if Kagome wanted to be like this, then so be it, he didn't owe her anything, she however, she expected so much of him, and when she didn't get it, she told him sit. Well, news for her, he wasn't rolling over for her, he spent to much of his life rolling over for other people, well, not anymore. He headed back to the village with the jewel in his hand. After all his hard work, it was Sesshomaru who killed Naraku. Koga wasn't happy either. He was sure that he was going to be the one to kill Naraku, but when Naraku had floored them both, it was Sesshomaru. His almighty brother, and then he threw the jewel to Inuyasha and told him to make use of it. Then Ayame had helped Koga. She was sweet to him, even after she had just lost her family to Naraku herself. She still had the blood all over her, and yet, she only thought of him. That was love, kagome had teased Inuyasha. She claimed that she loved him, but that wasn't love. She didn't love him at all. She then joked around about Kikyo loving him. He then hated her. He hated her with a great passion, and that was the moment that he had chosen Kikyo over her. Although he had once before, he still looked over her, but now, he didn't really care if she died.

"Inuyasha, has Kagome come back yet?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah, she came back, gave me this and took off again." He said, holding up the jewel.

"What are you going to do with it Inuyasha? Make yourself a full-fledged demon?" asked Miroku.

"No, I have a better plan for it. One that truly matters." He said, looking over to Kikyo who was just sitting there being quiet. She looked as though she was in pain, she was, but she never used to show it. Naraku had come close to killing her again in the battle.

He then wished silently for Kikyo to be alive again. The jewel faded into no existence and Kikyo cried in pain as her heart started to beat for the first time in 50+ years.

_That's it, she's alive. _Thought Inuyasha happily, as he rushed to her side.

Kagura awoke by herself. Sesshomaru was gone, and yet, she was still naked from earlier. It was night again. Although she was mad at him for leaving, she had a contended smile spread across her face. She had been satisfied from the feeling she had felt from the first moment she had looked at him.

Night had fallen when he had gotten back to Jaken and Rin.

"Where did you go Me Lord?" asked a very curious Rin, with her mouth full of her dinner.

"Yes, Me Lord, you were gone the whole day. I was beginning to worry." Said Jaken, who also had his mouth full.

"I do not believe it is any of your business, Jaken. And Rin, you are not old enough to know." He said as a smile played at his lips.

_Is lord Sesshomaru smiling? _Thought Jaken, a little taken back. _Lord Sesshomaru never smiles. It just isn't his style._

**There, review if you want some more. I'll upload the next chapter if you want me to, but not before.**

**Tbc…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright chapter three… hope you all enjoy…**

**I still don't own it… but I want to.**

**2 years later:**

Inuyasha was holding his sleeping son. He and Kikyo were now married, and happy. Kikyo herself was sleeping at this moment. She had gone through a 35 hour labor, and given birth just two hours ago.

Inuyasha walked out of their little house and carried his son like a porcelain doll. He found Miroku, holding his own child. Sango was cooking their dinner and watching over their sleeping daughter. Since Miroku and Sango had twins, it was always that way. They were a close family, having both of their relatives dead, but usually, Miroku had their son.

Inuyasha's son looked human, which please Inuyasha greatly, he did not want the life of his son like his. It was far to depressing. Inuyasha was still, after all, half demon, but he was happy now, which is all that mattered.

Kagome woke up, she was now dating Hojo. He was good to her and she found that her feelings for him far outweighed the feelings she held for Inuyasha, now that she had given him a chance. She had finally made to her senior year. She got up and got ready for school.

"Kagome, Hojo's here." She heard her mother call from down stairs, so she quickly ran her brush through her hair and ran downstairs. After today, she would be finished with school, then summer vacation would start, then college. She and Hojo would be going to the same college and start a new life together. Neither had told their parents but recently, Hojo had proposed to her and of course she said yes. They wouldn't set a date till after college though, it was just common sense.

"Koga?" said Ayame, waking him slowly. He didn't stir though. "Koga…" she said again, but still nothing, so she pulled off all the skins he had over them and still he didn't stir. _When he sleeps, he sleeps like log. _She thought to herself and then screamed. "KOGA!!!!"

He jumped and got up quickly. "What is it??? Where's the demon???" he said while running around frantically. Then he stopped and looked at his heavily pregnant wife, who giggling at him. "What is it?" he asked calmer than before. Then he smelt something and looked down at his feet.

"I bought you some food." She said pointing to the dead boar at his feet, then she climbed in to their 'bed' and fell back to sleep.

"Thanks" he said quietly with a loving smile and walked out quietly with the boar so he didn't wake her.

He looked at his friends who were all eating so he sat down with them and ate too.

"Kai, please stop that." Said Kagura to her one-and-a-half year old son who was licking the floor of their home. "You look just like your father" she said, picking him up.

She then walked over to the window and saw him. Sesshomaru was walking along the path there, just walking with that kid and Jaken behind. She smiled to herself. Was he going back to her?

Sesshomaru was not looking for anything in love, because love made you weak, but he could not get Kagura out of him mind for the past two years. He often wondered what has happened to her. Then the scent hit him. A demon and a child. He looked toward a small house, then the wind picked up. _Kagura,_ he thought to himself.

Then she appeared before him. "You have some nerve, coming back here."

"And you too, have nerve. What do you want?" he said, she may control his thought, but that didn't mean he had to be nice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him defensively.

"Walking, and you?" he retorted.

"I live here." She said back, he still knew how to get her mad.

"Mummmmmm." Said a little boy behind her in the small house.

Kagura immediately calmed down and started walking back to it. Sesshomaru followed her.

**There we go, please tell me what you think, I know nothing exciting has happened but it's really just a love story, just a few more chapters to go and I'm done. I hope you like it. Really I do.**

**Tbc…**


End file.
